Protected
by XxXSaku-ChanXxX
Summary: Sakura and Hinata have been best friends for what feels like ever, but what happens when one is barely hanging on to their life. How far will best friends go for each other. Enemies will be made, decisions will be cast, can they survive or will everything fall apart? KibaHina & SakuHina Rated M for language, violence and adult themes
1. Nothing Left

**Authors Note: So here is a new fanfiction for you all..There is both SakuHina and HinaKiba so if you don't like, do not read, other than that all flames and comments are welcome..This is dedicated to My Hina-Chan!**

Regular font: Regular POV

**Bold Font: Memories**

_Italics: Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Thoughts in Memories**_

**Protected**

**Chapter 1: Nothing Left**

Tears streamed down my face as I stand in the pouring rain by the small lake I use to swim in. My pink hair swayed in the wind. _Why? Why did you insist on keeping that god forsaken promise..._ My eyes swelled and the normal emerald color replaced by blood shot dull, puffy eyes because of my tears. I'm tempted to scream out in the hope she'll hear me. Instead I close my eyes and relive that day, the day she promised me.

**I lay on the bed wrapped in my best friend arms. "Saku-Chan," she whispered. "Look at me, please.." I oblige her request and look up into her pale grey eyes that are laced with concern. She gives a slight smile, before taking one of her hands off my waist to brush away my tears. "I will protect you. I promise...don't live in fear." I couldn't help but feel safer almost instantly. I knew she would, she's never, not kept a promise; plus she's been protecting me since the day we met, she just won't admit to it. I give a slight smile and let my head fall again to rest on her arm. "Thank you Hinata-Chan," I whisper.**

She kept the promise...at a cost I wasn't willing to give. But she was ready to give the cost and that's all that mattered to her. So now here I sit as she lays in a hospital bed on the other side of the village, as her life slowly slips from her grip. _I can't live without you...you're the only reason I'm still fighting. _I allow myself to slip into another memory of how I was when I first met her.

**I sit in the anbu academy class working on finishing my report to hand in to the instructor. Class let out every day at 1:21 and it was only 12:45 by the time I finished. I handed it in to Shizune-Sensei, and as I turned to return to my seat she called me back to her. "Yes Sensei?", "I need you to assist Captain Hinata with some supply transports to the other side of the village." "Yes ma'am." Giving a slight respectful bow, I turn to face the young ninja that I've seen every day but never once heard speak. "Hey..." I say a little shy. "Hey, are you ready?" she asked politely. "Mhmm," I mumble nodding my head. Following Hinata's lead, I lift up a box. We begin our long walk to the other side of the village. "So what's your name?" I ask, even though I already know the answer. "Hinata..no formalities though. How about yours?" she responded sweetly. "Sakura." She looks over at me, then up at my hair, then back to my eyes and a smile graces her lips. "It fits you." I giggle a little, and steal a few glances just to get a read on the raven haired ninja. "You okay?" she asked. "You seem troubled." I gave her a slight smile, "Nah, I'm fine." She stops in her tracks and turns to look at me. "Lies, I can tell something's wrong. Don't take me wrong you're good at hiding it but you're lying." I look up into her pale grey eyes for the first time, and I'm instantly taken by surprise. **_**Her eyes..they are full of sadness, from her past…She's actually concerned about me? She actually cares?! **_**I let out a slight sigh. "It's a long story…", "Look Hun, I have all the time in the world." I smile at this because it's like she honestly cares to help. **_**No one's ever cared..**_** "How about you come over tonight and fill me in Sakura?" she offers. I honestly was surprised, I mean I didn't even really know her. "Sounds good," I say smiling. **_**How is she able to make me drop my guard around her? I've never been willing to tell anyone, anything…but I feel like I can tell her and..she'll understand. **_**She gives me a smile and begins walking again. "Sounds like a date then," she says. I couldn't help but smile at how playful she is. **_**Hinata Hyuuga, there is something about you..**_**Following Hinata's lead we start walking again. **

My tears start to flow again. At that time, little did I know I just met the best thing that's ever happened to me. And little did I know, she would be my best friend by the end of that night.

**I'm sitting on Hinata's bed waiting for her to return from a late night mini mission that she was sent on. I tried to tell her that we could do this another night; but she insisted on me staying, saying that it wouldn't take her too long and that I looked like I really needed to talk. It was a little odd that she could read me so well so fast, but then again I could certainly tell she wasn't like everyone else either..she had a past too. I slowly close my eyes and lean my head against the wall behind me. I was bored but I wasn't gonna mess with any of Hinata's things, so I began practicing channeling my chakra. I was so involved in my exercise that I never noticed Hinata enter the room, or sit on the bed. I feel a soft hand on my leg and I quickly suppress my chakra, jumping a bit from the feel of her cold hand, before opening my eyes and gazing into hers. "Hey, sorry I took so long. The guy didn't want to cooperate." "It's alright. I understand," I mumble. She shoots me a quick smile before getting up to change. I turn my head to give her some privacy as she strips down. When she finishes, she walks back into my line of sight now dressed in a purple tank top and sweatpants. Reaching for her I-pod she turns on her music. I smile to myself as I see another similarity between the two of us. **_**She keeps music on all of the time too.**_** Finally Hinata sits back down on her bed. "Alright, so spill..What is it?" I look up into her eyes and see concern. **_**I can't believe I'm about to do this..**_** "Umm, I've been through a lot if I may say myself…" I let out a sigh and finally start allowing myself to cry after fighting it for so long. "I was previously…attacked by a guy who said he cared about me…" The tears fall harder this time. "Who?" she asked gently. "..Sa-Sasuke..Uch-Uchiha…" My voice cracked as I said this. "And by attacked you mean raped.." she stated. **_**How did she know?**_** I nod my head slowly, and I let myself cry into her shoulder as she held my shaking frame. She held me for what seemed like ever, never seeming uncaring, until I was done crying. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to me. **_**I don't know how but I completely trust you…Thank you Hinata Lynn Hyuuga.**_

I was a bloody wreck then and she took me under her wing and she made me whole again. When she became my best friend she gave me something worth fighting for again. Our friendship only grew with time. _Kami, I wish she would only get better. _I open my eyes and stand up. Flaring my chakra I disappear in a puff of smoke and transport myself to the inside of Hinata's room. I look around the room seeing how as usual it is perfectly clean. Walking over to her bed I lie down and curl up into a ball. I let the tears fall as I play with her stuffed penguin's feet.

"**So tomorrow I'm going to be a little busy with it being Kiba-Kun's birthday. So I figured it would be a good day for you and Gaara-San to spend time together." I nod my head in agreeance. **_**Kiba you lucky little shit! You better take care of her or I will kill you!**_** "Alright so I'll see you later. I Love You Saku-Chan!" I smile and look at her. "I Love You Too Hina-Chan." She beams at me, "K Bye. You're Beautiful!" she yells as she runs away. Before I could respond with a smart ass retort, she's gone. I let a smile graze my lips. **_**Hinata you're insane but I fuckin love you..**_

"Why Hinata? Why are you going to leave me like this?" Closing my eyes I drift into a slumber as the thunder continues to rattle outside.

**We both continue to laugh and dance to the music as we stand around at the village annual celebration. "Oi, Hina-Chan! You really don't know this dance?" I say as I begin leading her through it. She doesn't answer, only follows my lead and starts dancing. When the song finishes her elated grey eyes capture my emerald ones, and she smiles. "I knew the dance, I just wanted you to dance." I pout creeps onto my face as blood rushes to my cheeks coating them with a light blush as she laughs at me. "Jerk!" "Aww, Saku you don't love me?" **_**Oh, no..**_** "I do Hinata! I do love you!" She smiles. "I know, now come on." Running to her side, we begin walking the large field now crowded with tons of people. My eyes scan the grounds as Hinata buys herself some strawberry cotton candy. My emerald eyes catch sight of some sleek, spiky black hair and I freeze. **_**No..not here. Please not let it be him..**_**The figure turns around and looks towards me. My breathing stops and I get the dying urge to turn and run. I feel a soft hand touch my right one and intertwine fingers with me. I look over at Hinata, who is now holding my hand, and see her eyes are now locked on the same man mine previously were locked on. "Sasuke.." she whispers. I look back at him and feel myself starting to shake as I get scared. "Come on Saku-Chan," Hinata says helping me move forward, giving me the strength to keep going. She never lets go of my hand as she leads me right past the Uchiha. **_**Thank you Hina-Chan..you just saved me.**_

The sun is beating through Hinata's bedroom window as I sit up finally awaking from my dream. _It's too pretty outside, it shouldn't be..not without her being okay.._Slowly I sit up and let go of the penguin I was holding. _I must have grabbed it when I fell asleep..it smells like her.._Standing I walk out of the room and around the corner to the bathroom. I reach forward and turn on the faucet letting the water run on my hands before splashing my face. When I finish I lift my head to look into the mirror. Pale, dead, bloodshot emerald eyes stared back at me. _Look at me..there's nothing left._ Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the picture she has taped to her mirror. Moving closer to get a better look I realize it's a picture of her and Kiba in her living room. _I wonder how he's holding up…He's probably still at the hospital…_Closing my eyes I think back to the last time I talked about him with Hinata.

"**Well he's not very fond of you so I doubt he would help you throw a surprise party for me Saku-Chan." I roll me eyes a little before looking Hinata in the face. "Please…and do you really think I'm fond of him? I defiantly don't like the guy, I just put up with him because you love him." Hinata laughs a little before responding. "That's a good thing."**

Opening my eyes again I look at the picture and the smile that Hinata wears on her face. _She'd want him healthy…and Kami knows he won't take care of himself..._I let out a sigh before walking out of the bathroom and work my way outside to head for the market. It only takes me ten minutes to get to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop; I enter the small shop and wait for the chef to look at me. "Oh, hello Sakura," said the main chef. "Hey Sir, may I have one Miso Ramen to go," I mumble. "Sure," he says giving me a worried look. "Are you alright Ms. Haruno?" I nod my head in response and he doesn't push it any further. I take a seat to wait for the ramen. _Please let her be better today…I can't take any more bad news. _"Here Ms. Haruno." Taking the boxed ramen I pay the man and leave the shop, running to the hospital. When I get there, I make my way up to room 326 where my best friend lays. Stopping outside the door I take a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. _Oh, Kami…_ My hand flew to my mouth as I fight the tears that threaten to spill at the sight of her fragile state. And just as I thought, Kiba sat mere inches from her with a bloodshot gaze making it perfectly clear he's been crying. I make my way over to him and hold out the ramen. _Hinata would kill me if you didn't take care of yourself…_ "Gomen Kiba-San, but you need to eat." Slowly he raised his head to look me in the eyes. "You did this to her," he growled out while standing. I take a step back in fear as I watch anger and hatred pour from every cell in his body. "You're the reason she's like this! I want nothing from you! Go the fuck away!" Tears well up in my eyes. _He's right, this is all your fault. _Dropping the ramen I turn and run. _What did I do?! She's in there laying helpless with IV's in her arms because of me... A oxygen mask is over her face because of me…No,no,no…I didn't mean..She wasn't supposed to..Damn it! No!_ Chakra swirled around me as I disappear from the hospital, and I land in a field of daisies. Falling to my knees I let guilt consume and swallow me. _Hinata, I'm so sorry.._ I pull back my head and let out a blood curling scream. I was so distracted I never noticed the spiky, raven haired ninja mere feet from me, until he chuckled. A chill ran down my spine as my bloodshot eyes met his onyx ones. _No..I can't do this without her.._


	2. Unwanted Help

**Authors Note: New Chapter! I'm really hoping this fanfiction is enjoyable for some..Please, please, please, Review! This is dedicated to My Hina-Chan!**

**I meant no disrespect on the last chapter but to disclaim this, I DO NOT own Naruto! (If I did there would be a hell of a lot more SakuHina)**

**Anyways on with the story…**

Regular font: Regular POV

**Bold Font: Memories**

_Italics: Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Thoughts in Memories**_

**Protected**

**Chapter 2: Unwanted Help**

"Hello Sa-ku-ra," his dark voice whispers. "Go away Sasuke," I whimpered out. _That's right, this is what she would have wanted you to do. _I stand preparing to fight if I needed to. "Well, well, well…look who's all big and strong now. I guess I can thank the Hyuuga girl for that." He steps closer to me. "What do you want?" I ask. A smirk graces his face. "Patience Sakura, I promise I will get to my point. But first, do you really think you've grown stronger in the past 3 years? Do you really think you have what it takes?" _This is pointless…he's toying with me.._ I take a step back as he steps forward again. My knees shake beneath me as I fight to conceal my fear. Nodding my head I answer, "Yes…I do." The stotic Uchiha's face twisted into amusement as a chuckle escaped his lips. Before I could react he had me pinned to the ground beneath him. _No…not again.._ He leaned his head down so I could feel his warm breath tickling my ear. "You know what you have to do Sakura…remember Gaara and his close encounter. You know how…but do you have what it takes to see it through?" he whispers. And with that he's gone in a puff of smoke. _That was close..Too close…_I let out a slight sigh of relief escape my lips before the tears roll and fall.

**"You're strong enough to do this. You and I both know you are, now prove yourself," Hinata whispered letting go of my face. I turned to look at the dark haired, tall man from my nightmares. His blood red eyes pierce through me to my soul. **_**I can do this..She believes in me.**_** He takes the first move, his kunai digging deep into my arm as he leaves a slice and hot, crimson blood flows from it. The cut hurts but I push through it sending a chakra infused fist at his face. Dodging it with ease, he sent me flying, after a well placed kick in my upper abdomen, into a tree. A cry of pain escapes my lips. "That's enough for now," says Hinata as she makes her substitution of Sasuke disappear. She jogs over to where I lie on the ground. "Hun, you need to stop holding back. He's not the same man you used to know Saku. Remember what he did to you; remember that pain, that anger. Now harness it, use it to your advantage. Make him fear you just as you use to fear him." **_**She's right, I need to remember how it felt being forced by him..**_** "Alright, Hina-Chan. I'll be ready next time.."**

I still wasn't ready, after everything she did for me I still let him pin me. _I'm completely useless..And maybe if she would never have met me then she might not be at deaths door now. Kiba's right this is all my fault. _**"Remember Gaara and his close encounter…you know how.."** My head was pounding with a massive headache as a war occurred within my head. _It would solve everything..but she would hate me forever…but at least she will be able to feel something for you, even if it is hate…can I really let go though?.. _"Dammit Hinata!" I yell out load into the crisp morning air. _There's no other way…it has to be done. _"First things first, Kiba has got to go..Along with his mutt," I whisper to myself. _Hinata…just remember I Love You and I'm sorry things had to get to this point. _My hands ball up into fists and my finger nails dig into my palms. _I can't live without her…that's been proven._ I stand slowly and wipe the tears from my eyes. Slowly, and steadily I begin walking towards the town leaving the field in the background. _Today's the 15__th__..It's the funeral…perfect, no one will be in town…_As I pass the cherry blossoms I let a single tear slide down as memories flow.

**"Saku-Chan, come on up," said Hinata from a branch at the top of the tree. "Okay." I focus and center my chakra to the base of my feet effortlessly and started walking up the side. "No, no, no. That's cheating Saku; you have to climb up without chakra." I look up and smile. "Of course you want to be difficult," I giggle out.**

I keep walking forcing myself forward towards the hospital, towards Kiba. Walking through the town was scary due to the eerie silence and emptiness. _Everyone went to the funeral, it almost makes me sick..He still has all of this support even after he did what he did…but then again no one knows; only Hinata and I do…_ The hospital is dead ahead, I walk into the doors and the nurses heads snaps up. "Ms. Haruno? I thought you would be…at…never mind..She's still in the same room." I stotically nod my head and begin my walk up 3 flights of stairs. _This is it Sakura, your moment of truth…can you really do this to her? The person you love most in your life…_ "Yes, I can," I mumble to myself as I approach the door labeled 326. My hand reaches for the door handle as I bite back all emotion, knowing I'm in for a fight. Turning the handle I open the door and step into the room closing it behind me. The brown eyes of the male ninja glare at me as he stands and moves away from Hinata's side. "You dare set foot back in this fucking room Haruno?" he asked with a voice laced with venom. _Kami, I never could stand him, but at least when everything is said and done I won't have to see him again._ "I'm here because I need to be. She's my best friend! She wasn't just important to you." Anger flashed across his face as he lowers himself into a crouch. "But I didn't put her here…you did!" he growls out. "Leave now and I will let you live Haruno…if not, you're dead." _Like he could…he wouldn't last five minutes._ "I'm not leaving. But you are Inuzuka." Confusion crosses his face as he tries to understand what I meant by that. Then his rage takes over again and I begin to see part of that sick, sadistic side Hinata always said he had. He lunges and I dodge with ease. "Kiba, we can save her…" His head snaps to look at me and then at Hinata's state. His resolve shatters and he lowers his fist; tears form in his eyes but they don't fall. Looking back at me he glares again. "Haruno, I will never forgive you for putting her in here, but if you can save her…" His voice trails off but I understood what he was trying to say. "I don't want anything more than to help her Kiba…I love her just the same…" A low growl escapes his lips before I could finish. _At least I'm telling you, you asshole._ "Just how do we save her?" he asks cutting to the chase and standing up straight so he towers over me. _Here we go, make this good._ My emerald eyes meet his dark brown ones and I can see his determination, almost as if it mirrors mine. "On the outskirts of the sand village there is an herb that can be used to heal her injuries when properly infused with chakra. If we get that herb we can save her. So I figured the two of us would head out tomorrow, off the radar to get it." "No! We leave tonight," he growls out. "But I need tim-", "Tonight!" _Must he argue everything?_ "Fine. Go get Akamaru fed and ready and don't forget to give your squad a cover story. I'll meet you at the front gate at dusk." And with that he was gone. _Finally, I thought he'd never leave.._ I turned my head to look at my best friend. Slowly I walk over to her side and sit on the bed. Raising my hand I carefully brush her dark bangs off her forehead. _She looks almost…peaceful. _I lean my head down so my lips where above her ear. "I'm so sorry Hinata-Chan. I never meant for all of this to happen. I know you will forever hate me for what I'm about to do but I do love you…more than anything. That's why I have to do this, so please forgive me Sweetheart," I whisper in her ear. Raising my head I place my lips on her forehead, leaving them there for a few seconds I close my eyes as my tears fall to land on her head. _I love you…I'm sorry._ Standing, I make my way to the window and I jump, landing on another building I run to my house as fast as I can. _Now it's time to work. Kiba, I'm counting on you._

**"I'm sorry Hina-Chan." "Why?" I look into her pale eyes. "Because, he only acts like an ass when I'm around." **_**It makes me want to wring his neck.**_** "Don't worry about it. He's just tired." **_**Doesn't mean that I don't at least want to punch him in the face.**_

I shake my head at the memory. _And to think, I had my chance..but I didn't punch him…_


	3. Memories From The Dark

**Authors Note: So I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2, this is Chapter 3. After this there is only one more chapter left so we are very close to ending our wonderful little adventure..Please, please, please, Review! This is dedicated to My Hina-Chan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or its characters..**

***I need my caffeine! Where is my **_**Sprite**_**…oh wait… **

**Anyways on with the story…**

Regular font: Regular POV

**Bold Font: Memories**

_Italics: Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Thoughts in Memories**_

**Protected**

**Chapter 3: Memories From The Dark**

I watch as a emerald eyed, pink haired ninja walked towards Kiba. It was dusk and I was hiding in the shadows observing the departure of two ninja and a ninja dog. Barely any words were exchanged between the two ninja before they left. _Alright, phase one complete..He bought it..It's sad that I can actually out smart him with a substitution jutsu. _My pink hair blows in the wind as I turn and head back to the hospital. Back to Hinata. When I arrive I don't bother to go through the main entrance. I simply jump up through her room window. I look at her condition; the monitors that were keeping her heart beating and the oxygen mask keeping her breathing. _I hate seeing her like this…_ Under all of the sheets there is multiple chakra burns that burned off everything straight down to the muscle. Walking over I sit in the chair next to her bed. I grab her uncovered hand and hold it. Tears fall from my eyes as I look at her face. "Dammit Hinata. Look at yourself; I'm really not worth this much…why? Why did you have to save me?" I lay my head on her stomach just like I've done a million times before. "You mean the world to me Hinata, I couldn't bear losing you. I never told you this before because…well I don't know why…I know that you knew I had feelings for you, but Kami I would die if I lost you. And thinking back now I can't help but blame myself for all of this." Slowly I close my eyes and allow the memories to come flooding back.

**I'm running, I can't stop running because he's back there. Tears are flooding from my eyes as my legs feel numb and my heart slowly breaks more with every step I take. I run straight through town without stopping, and I run right to her door. I knock on it in a hurried panic as I continue to look over my shoulder. I feel her getting close as she unlocks and opens the door. Without waiting I dash into her arms and sob into her shoulder. Without asking what was wrong she pulled me into the house just enough to shut the door again. She carefully lifted me up using her chakra and carried me upstairs to her room. Gently she laid me on her bed and curled up next to me, draping her right arm around my waist as I laid my head on her left arm. She let me cry for a good ten minutes before speaking. "Saku-Chan," she whispered very gently and softly, "What happened Hun?" I looked hard into her pale eyes before I whispered out the answer. "Naruto.." Her face scrunched a little before it softened again. "What did he do?" she asked in a protective manor. A lump in my throat kept me from answering right away. "..He..He wouldn't take no as an answer…he kept trying..I ran..Hinata, I'm scared…" I bent my head down and closed my eyes as the tears fell harder. **_**First Sasuke..now Naruto, will I ever be happy? **_**"Saku-Chan," she whispered, "Look at me please." I obliged her request and looked into her pale grey eyes, that are laced with concern. She gives a slight smile, before taking her hand off my waist to brush away my tears. "I will protect you. I promise…don't live in fear." I couldn't help but feel safer almost instantly. I knew she would, she's never not kept a promise. Plus she's been protecting me since the day we met. I give her a slight smile before letting my head fall back onto her arm. "Thank you Hinata-Chan," I whisper still crying. As a response she pulled me closer so my head was lying on her upper chest. My arms wrapped themselves around her small frame as I held onto her, because at that moment she was all I had left to hold on to.**

**Three days pass but I still haven't gotten any better. I barely sleep, barely eat, and my body feels warn down and numb. Hinata let me stay with her due to my constant state of fear. It was dark out and the moon was high in the night sky. Hinata was inside cooking her dinner while I sat out on the front lawn. I could hear the owls in the distance as I closed my eyes and tried to relax. "Well, don't you just look content?" asked a child like voice, laced with anger. My eyes snapped open and I stared into the bright blue eyes of Naruto Uzamaki. My pulse increased dramatically and my body entered a cold sweat. **_**No..no…it can't be…How did he find me?...Hinata…**_** He slowly walked towards me and I found my will to stand. Taking a step back I stumble over a fallen branch and start to fall. Acting fast Naruto caught my wrist and then let one of his arms snake around my lower back. I tremble rippled through me. **_**Why is it that the ones I fall for, I can never fight? I would kill anybody else but I can't seem to shake the thought that this is the same guy who I loved…**_** My stomach chose this moment to let out a little growl since I haven't eaten all day. A smirk graced his lips as he lowers his head to my ear. "Someone's hungry. I could fix that…" My eyes widen and I scream; not knowing what to do I scream. Before I could react I was being pulled from Naruto's arms and pushed behind my best friend's small, fragile body. **_**She..She saved me…So fast…**_** "Uzamaki, you just signed your death warrant," she spit out in anger. Naruto chuckled a little bit before sinking into a fighting crouch. "She gave you three chances…you're done." I could feel Hinata's chakra spike as she activated her bloodline. **_**I can't let her do this…not alone..**_** "Hinata wait!" I yell getting her attention. "Not now Sakura...I promised I would protect you Little Sister and that's what I'll do." I froze. **_**Little Sister…she called me Little Sister..No one has ever cared enough to consider me family..**_** Tears form in my eyes and spill over. "Be careful Big Sister.." And at that moment Naruto lunges. Hinata jumps to the side but fails to notice the shadow clone above her that kicks her right in the throat. She winces in pain as she hits the ground. Naruto charges at her again but this time she summersaults out of the way. She reaches in her pouch and sends three kunai into the shadow clones back. It disappears in a puff of smoke. Naruto uses this small distraction to act. He crouches and lunges..But this time at me. "No!" Hinata yells out as she flares her chakra. **_**It's too late**_**..****I close my eyes and brace for an attack but it never comes. Slowly I open my eyes to see Hinata standing in front of me. I look for Naruto and see him lying on the ground several feet away bleeding out. Hinata's hand is covered in his blood from punching straight through his solar plexus. I reach forward and pull her into a hug knowing it's all over, she protected me. But I slowly open my eyes again as I realize she isn't hugging me back. Next thing I know I'm flying back into a tree as Hinata pushes me away. Lashes of red chakra whips around Hinata striking her multiple times. "No! Hinata!" **_**The nine tails was released when Naruto died..**_** Falling to her knees Hinata let out a yell of pain..The chakra targeted me next but before they could hit me Hinata was in front of me, shielding me. "Run, Saku-Chan. Get help…" she whimpered out as blood poured from multiple open wounds, while more continued to form. **_**The chakra's burning her...she needs help I can't give..Be safe Hinata..**_** I turn to run but her voice stops me for a second. "I Love You Little Sis…" I start running and tears pour from my eyes. "Someone help!" I scream out as I run, "Please.." I cry.**

I open my eyes and look at her. "Damn you Hinata, I didn't want this." Sitting up, I wipe away my tears. "I mean did you even think about Kiba?...He would fall apart without you, just like I am now..Speaking of which, you get to deal with his attitude when he gets back and realizes I sent him on a wild goose chase with a clone of me..Because honestly there is no herb that can heal you." A smile graces my face, "I just needed him gone to do this." _It's funny that right now as I look at you and how gorgeous you really are, I'm reminded of why I fell head over heels in love with you…and I'm not afraid of what I have to do…_ "Hinata," I say removing my red shirt to reveal my black sports bra. "I know we're best friends but I want you to know that I love you..More than you truly know."


	4. The Cure

**Authors Note: This is it…Chapter 4, the final chapter for Protected…All questions will be answered in this chapter, it's a fairly short chapter but it's the big chapter..Please, please, please, Review! This is dedicated to My Hina-Chan! Girl good luck tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or its characters..**

***It's snowing in the state of Denver….wait, wait..I meant Colorado..**

**Anyways on with the story…**

Regular font: Regular POV

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Protected**

**Chapter 4: The Cure**

Slowly I pulled Hinata's hospital bed sheets down to reveal the multiple chakra burns, from the now sealed nine tailed fox, which litters her naked torso. _As everyone is mourning the death of Naruto…I'm saving a life…Irony is a bitch.._ I let my hands hover over her chest and stomach. My hands light up green as I let my chakra flow into Hinata's still body. _This is going to take only about three minutes, but hopefully I'll have enough will power to stay awake at least for a minute or two afterwards._ I could feel my body get weaker as not only my chakra but my life force traveled from my hands to her body. _So Sasuke, I finally beat you at your own game. I was strong enough to do what needed to be done.. Because of her.._ The last of my chakra flowed into her and my vision began to blur, as I began losing my balance. Unable to stand I fell back, hitting the floor hard, my head bounced off the tile and a slight gasp of pain escaped my lips. I look up towards the hospital bed to see her moving. _Good, it worked._ "Hin-Hinata.." I whimpered out. I watched as she looked over the edge of the bed to see me. Her eyes widened as she ripped the mask off her face and pulled the IV's from her arms sending blood trickling down her arms. Sliding off the bed she fell to her knees next to me. "Sakura?" she questioned at my weakened state. Her eyes watered and her lip quivered in realization. "No..What did you do Sakura?!" she yelled. _Her wounds are completely healed, not a scar on her perfect body.._ A smile appeared on my face. "You protected me, I saved you, fair trade…It's just the price of saving you is m-" I was interrupted by me choking on my own blood. Tears rolled down Hinata's face.. _She understands._ "Why? Why did you save me Sakura?" she whispered. I let the silence settle before answering, "Why did you protect me Hinata?..It's the same answer" She reaches forward burying her fingers in my hair, shaking her head slightly as her tears landed on my cheeks. "Kiba will be coming back from a false mission I sent him on soon…" I tell her. _But right now, as my life slips away..It's just you and I..Just us. _"Hinata, you're my best friend, my protector, my sister, and my biggest supported. Thank you for everything." She shakes her head crying harder than before. "Don't leave me Saku..." she begs. Tears form in my eyes as I hear her say this, but I swallow my tears. "You have Kiba, you'll be okay. Now come here.." She leans forward, "Closer," I whisper. She leans forward some more, "Closer." Now she's practically hovering over me. I smile a bit as I gaze into her beautiful lavender eyes, only wishing she would stop crying but not daring to ask her to stop. "I've wanted to do this for a while Hina-Chan." I reach up my right hand and gently cup her face and pull it down to mine. My lips graze hers and a jolt of electricity shoots through me. She didn't try to stop me but instead moved her lips in sync with mine. Her other hand also moved to tangle in my hair. Her lips were soft, softest I've ever kissed, and sweet. I slowly pulled back a bit to smile at the situation. _Kami, I Love You So Much Hinata._ She pulled my lips back to hers gently as my already red cheeks darkened with a deeper blush. _Can you feel how much I love you Hinata? Can you?_ Gently I continued to move my lips with hers and I felt my body growing weaker. So reluctantly I pulled away again to look into her eyes again. "I don't think I would ever want to look at anything or anyone else as I die," I whisper. Tears rolled down both of our cheeks as she let her weight go, lying on top of me. I kept my hand on the side of her face while the other one rested on her waist. "Why couldn't I do that before?" Carefully I lifted up my head a bit to close the small gap between our lips one more time. Gently she pushed down a little more urgently but still keeping the kiss soft, sweet. _Best kiss I've ever had. _Pulling away I smile as I look at her raven hair, pale grey eyes, soft pink lips, and pale complexion. "Please smile..Remember us, our moments, our lives….."I ask as my last request. My vision starts to close in from the outside in "I Love You Hinata Lynn Hyuuga" The last thing I can see is her Lavender eyes and genuine bright smile before everything goes black. A single tear hits my face and the last thing I hear is Hinata's sweet voice that I love so much, "I Love You Too Sakura Michelle Haruno."

Then….Nothing….

**Authors Note: So that's it….Carol I Love You! Please read and review please, please, please! REVIEW! Until next time guys, BYE ^.^**


End file.
